Mobile cellular telephones were at first dedicated to cellular radio communication. However, as the market for mobile telephones has developed it has been desirable to add functionality to mobile telephones to make them more useful to users. A current mobile telephone may have an address book application, an alarm clock application, a game application, a digital camera application etc.
It would be desirable to further improve the usefulness of mobile telephones to users.
It would, in particular be desirable to enable a mobile telephone to be used as a practical tool.